kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider Man
Spider Man(蜘蛛男 Kumo Otoko) is the very first Kaijin from Episode 1 of Kamen Rider. He is voiced by Ryūji Saikachi Appearence Spider Man has a humanoid body with red and black stripes all over. He has a hairy head with three big red eyes, antennas, and a mandible. He also is always wearing a cape. Biography A Professor named Midorikawa was captured by the an evil organization named Shocker, where they capture human beings to turn them into cyborgs. Midorikawa recommends them a man that they can use named Takeshi Hongo. So Spider Man is sent out to find and capture him. While Takeshi is practicing for a motorcycle race with his mentor, Tachibana, Spider Man spies on him. When Hongo is all alone on the road while riding his motorcycle, men from Shocker try to surround him, but Hongo manages to avoid them. Afterwards, however, Spider Man uses his web to capture Hongo, allowing Shocker to bring him to their secret base and modify his body. However, Midorikawa helps Hongo escape before the scientist from Shocker modify his brain. As they escape on Hongo’s motorcycle, Spider Man uses his web to make the motorcycle curve off, making Hongo fall down the nearby cliff in the process. The people from Shocker manage to capture Midorikawa and bring him to Spider Man. The Shocker Kaijin is about to kill Midorikawa, as well as promising to kill his only daughter, Ruriko. However, Hongo appears on a hill, unharmed and now wearing a mask, and fights off the Shocker men. When he and Midorikawa manage to escape, Spider Man plans to use Ruriko to lure out the Professor. After Hongo’s mentor, Tachibana, gives word to Ruriko that her Father has been found, he lets her use his car to drive at a warehouse that he’s at. However, Spider Man has a tracer disguised as a spider on the car and follows Ruriko there. When Ruriko gets to the warehouse where Hongo and Midorikawa are in, Spider Man uses his web to seep through the vents and strangle Midorikawa to death. When Hongo fails to save him, Spider Man shoots a dart from his mouth at him, but Hongo dodges it and it hits Midorikawa’s corpse, showing that the dart can liquify anybody hit by it. When Ruriko sees this, Spider Man captures her and runs off. Hongo chases after them with his motorcycle, and in the process transforms into Kamen Rider. When Kamen Rider catches up to them, Spider Man has the men from Shocker arrive and fight against Kamen Rider. When Kamen Rider fights off the last man, Spider Man tries to shoot another dart at him, but ends up hitting and liquifying the Shocker minion. Afterwards, Spider Man and Kamen Rider fight each other off. After a while, Kamen Rider jumps up and kicks Spider Man with his two feet. This kills Spider Man as his entire body liquifies and dissolves away completely. Powers/Abilties Webs: Being based-off a spider, Spider Man can shoot webs out to capture his targets. He can also shoot out a red web which he used to climb up a wall. Spider Tracers: Spider Man uses a tracer disguised as a spider to find the location of his targets. Liquifying Darts: Spider Man can shoot darts from out of his mouth to liquify his targets. Gallery KamenRiderSpaceShockerKaijiniSpiderMan.jpg|Space Spider Man Category:Spider Kaijin Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Kaijin That Kill Category:Ichigo Shocker Category:First Kaijin